


The Best Things Do Come in Small Packages

by purplecyphers



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecyphers/pseuds/purplecyphers
Summary: After everything they tired, Lister might have finally found a solution to Rimmer's difficulties in the bedroom.[Remix of thefishismine's story "Lesson Learned" for the RD Fic Remix 2018.]





	The Best Things Do Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thefishismine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lesson Learned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595439) by [thefishismine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefishismine/pseuds/thefishismine). 



> I FINALLY GOT IT UP! 
> 
> First I got sick just before the deadline, then my GF did, and I had to work around all that as well, but I apologise profusely for being so late on this, I volunteer to be whipped with wet noodles or something if that makes up for it.

There were two things on the table in front of Rimmer and Lister, a squeeze bottle and a square wrapper. 

“You want me to put a _what_ on my _what_?” His voice cracked a bit on each ‘what’.

“Calm down Rimmer, this is to help your little problem.” 

“How exactly will a cock ring help?” 

“They serve a lot of purposes, depending on how tight they are. Can keep you harder longer, last longer before climax, increases sensitivity, and for some, increases size.” 

“And the cream?” 

“Desensitising cream, also helps you last longer.” 

“Where did you get all of this?” 

“There’s a store for all this, probably the same one you got Rachel from.” 

“Ah, yes… well…” 

“Don’t have a conniption, I know you got rid of her.” 

“You do?” Tongue darted out to lick the corner of his lip.

“Yeah, Kryten caught you and told me.” 

“I meant to tell you but that night you...” 

“Cooked you dinner and gave you a back massage, yeah. That was my secret way of thanking you.” 

“It was?” 

“Well yeah guy, throwing her out is a big deal with how long you’ve kept her around.” Lister wrapped an arm around Rimmer’s shoulders, pulling him close and giving him a quick kiss to the cheek. 

“So... are we going to try this stuff out or…” Rimmer couldn’t hide the hopefulness from his voice. 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Lister grinned wide and, grabbing the things on the table, pulled his lover to their bed. 

It started with them helping one another strip, Rimmer sitting on the bed in fascination as Lister rolled down the cock ring over his half hard cock and he took a moment to get used to the strange sensation. When he nodded, Lister put on some of the cream, using firm strokes that served to help spread the cream and get him fully erect. It didn’t take long before they were both panting excessively and Rimmer was rutting against Lister, practically begging for it because he could feel his orgasm but something held it back. 

“You’re doing great Rimsy, you’ve never lasted this long before,” he growled in an ear as he slowly slid inside. 

“This feels so intense Listy, I don’t…” He moaned as fireworks went off behind his eyes, whole body twitching in response. “Don’t know how long I can last.” 

“Just a bit longer,” Lister urged, thrusts increasing in tempo. The looks on Rimmer’s face were as erotic as always, but this time, it was something wholly different to the Scouser; the Ionian looked like he was experiencing the most delicious pleasure, face twisted and mouth open in a silent scream. 

“I'm close,” Rimmer gasped, his hips pushing back against Lister's. 

“Go ahead, I’m close too,” and he started stroking the hologram’s bobbing cock between them as his hips went faster again. It didn't take much more before Rimmer was crying out and mumbling a string of declarations from love to thankfulness as he spurted over Lister’s hand, which kept stroking jerkily as the man climaxed, body spasming for a moment before collapsing atop his lover. 

“Okay, new best.” Lister took what felt like ages to get his breathing back under control. 

“That actually worked,” Rimmer finally said. 

“Maybe now you’ll finally build up some stamina or tolerance or whatever.” 

“Or I just find that sex is better with a cock ring.” 

“Nothing wrong with that, is there?” 

“No, I don't think so,” Rimmer smiled, then frowned as he realised Lister fell asleep before they could clean up. “Whatever will I do with you?” The question was whispered affectionately as the hologram slithered out from under the man to clean up, taking off the cock ring delicately, not wanting to break it, and then took a damp flannel over to wash down the Scouser. When he got back into the bed, it was with his lover over the wet spot so he didn’t have to think about as he drifted off. At least they finally found something that worked, and Rimmer felt good about the future of their relationship for the first time since Lister shagged him. 


End file.
